Red Roses
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: The Twins are curious as to why Kurt is growing white roses. Did he plant the wrong color? Well... that just won't do. Was it only a harmless prank?


Blaine and Kurt closed the last suitcase. "Well, you're ready!"Kurt announced, flopping onto the bed. His boyfriend smiled at him and climbed on top of him.

"Call me if anything goes wrong. Day or night, my grandmother understands completely."Blaine stated, kissing him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"When is something not going wrong in Windsor?"He smirked. Blaine shrugged.

"I'll miss you."He pouted. Kurt pushed him off.

"It's only 4 days."Kurt replied. Blaine was still pouting like a sad puppy. Kurt sighed. "I'll miss you too."He grinned. Blaine smiled wildly.

"See you in four days."He stated.

"See ya in four days."Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine picked up his bags and headed out. Kurt sighed as he walked to his room.

"Alice, where is Rabbit going?"The twins asked, appearing out of nowhere. Kurt didn't even flinch.

"He's going to his grandmother's house." He replied. They walked in silence for a few moments. Kurt finally stopped. "What do you want?"He asked.

"We're out of cookies."Ethan and Evan pouted. Kurt laughed at how young they looked.

"Of course. Wait here will you?"Kurt grinned, walking into his room. The Tweedles looked around Kurt's room through the door, observing the boy's style. Posters, pictures, stuffed animals, a pot full of white roses…"Here you go."Kurt said happily, handing them a generous sized container.

"Thank you Alice!"They smiled sweetly, kissing his cheeks. Kurt waved and closed the door. The twins looked at each other, their mouths slowly forming wide Cheshire smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evan and Ethan slipped into Kurt and Reed's room the next day. "I wonder why Alice got white roses."Ethan mumbled as they crept to the flowers.

"Maybe he planted the wrong color."Evan replied.

"Well, we'll fix that won't we?"Ethan replied. They grinned as they pulled out twin cans of spray paint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Later that day, Kurt, Reed, Wes, David, and the twins walked into Windsor after Warbler practice. Everyone collapsed onto the couches while Kurt headed upstairs to call Blaine. Reed turned to the twins. "Alright, what are you two up to?"He asked.

"Up to?"They repeated.

"Both of you have been wearing those trickster smiles all day."Reed stated.

"You'll find out soon enough."Ethan grinned. Suddenly a scream was heard, followed by thunderous footsteps down the stairs and into the common room.

"Who did it?!"Kurt demanded.

"Did what?"Wes asked. Kurt shakily showed the pot of roses. They were spray painted a striking red. Reed gasped.

"Oh my god, you didn't!"He gaped. The twins' eyes widened at Kurt's reaction. He was violently shaking, tears racing down his face.

"I should have known."Kurt stated looking at the twins.

"What's going on here?"Charlie asked, walking in. Kurt slowly looked away from Ethan and Evan, turning to the prefect. Charlie looked at him and the roses and understood immediately. "Oh Kurt," He bit his lip. The twins stood up.

"What's going on?"

"It's a prank!"

"They're just flowers."They stated. Kurt's eyes snapped to them and in a moment of rage, he threw it at the floor. Breaking the pot and destroying the flowers. Kurt began to sob. Charlie wrapped an arm around him and led him away.

"What the hell just happened?"David asked. The twins stayed silent, still trying to process what just happened. Reed stood up, wiping his tears.

"White roses were his mother's favorite flower. He was growing them to give to her in two days for the anniversary of her death. Charlie helped him plant them so they would bloom just in time. I've been sleeping in Blaine's room because I didn't want to- God! I can't even look at you two right now."Reed ran off. Wes and David looked at Evan and Ethan who had tears streaming down their faces.

"What are you gonna do?"Wes asked. The twins looked them, hopelessness and regret etched in their features.

"Don't give up yet. You can fix this."David smiled sadly.

"How?"They croaked. "Figure it out."Wes and David stated, walking upstairs.

The next two days were miserable for the identical blonds. They tried everything to get Kurt to talk to them, only getting blank stares. "Leave him alone."Charlie stated. The twins turned to him, tearing up for the billionth time in the past few days and sinking onto the couch.

"We refuse to let our mistake kill our friendship with Kurt!"Evan sobbed. Charlie sighed, sitting between them, both of them laying their head on the prefect's shoulders.

"No one said you had to! All I'm saying is you need to let him sort this out and let him come to you."Charlie stated.

"But what if he doesn't?! What if he doesn't love us anymore?"Ethan whimpered. Charlie smiled sadly at them before standing up.

"You two and him are too important to each other for this to mess anything up. He's just going through a tough time and it'll be worse tomorrow. Right now the only thing any of us can do is support him."He sighed, walking into the kitchen. The twins held each other as they cried. Kurt bit his lip from behind the doorway. He sighed walking upstairs.

The twins jolted awake at the knocking at their door. Ethan got up and walked to the door, Evan trailing behind. The door opened to reveal a sobbing Kurt. "I miss my mom."He said sadly. They got over their shock quickly and gently pulled him inside.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Evan asked as they led him to their bed. Kurt nodded, sitting against the headboard while the twins sat facing him.

"My mom used to volunteer all the time. The zoo, the orphanage, the hospital, she was always helping someone."Kurt stated. Evan and Ethan smiled sadly as they listened to him remember, glad that Kurt was talking to them again. After a while he got sadder."She got cancer when I was nine and all of the places she helped out at started collecting donations."He smiled. "I never realized how much that meant. She touched people in ways that made them better. With their help we got by. She refused to waste her life in a hospital; she wanted to watch me grow up while she could. She sang to me every day."This made all of them smile. "Five months later, she was driving home from shopping with me and crashed."The twins gasped. Kurt bit his lip before continuing."The other car just drove off and I remember screaming so loud. My mom reached for my hand, our fingers barely able to touch. She told me she loved me and then she was gone. I saw her go limp. I saw the light leave her eyes."Kurt sobbed. The twins crawled to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Alice, we're SO sorry!"

"We had no idea those roses were so special."They cried. Kurt let out a watery laugh.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted and I shouldn't have ignored you."Kurt replied. They only hugged tighter. Kurt grinned. "Do you think I could stay with you two tonight? I don't feel like being alone."Kurt asked. Evan and Ethan laid down, bringing Kurt with them.

"Of course!"

"We're not letting go any time soon."They stated.

"Goodnight Tweedles." Kurt snuggled in between them, letting out a tired sigh.

"Goodnight dear Alice."They replied, kissing his cheeks before relaxing into the bed. They all fell asleep smiling.

Kurt woke up to see the Tweedles smiling at him. "Morning."He yawned.

"Morning!"They replied bubbly.

"What time is it?"Kurt asked.

"7." They stated. He sat up.

"I'm gonna get ready for school."Kurt sighed.

"Kurt?"Evan called as Kurt made his way to the door. Kurt turned around.

"Are we ok?"Ethan asked. Kurt smiled softly.

"I never stopped loving you two. Yeah, we're okay."He replied. They all grinned at each other, waving as Kurt left. The twins sighed happily.

"We're still filling his room with white roses correct?"Ethan asked.

"Oh absolutely!"Evan stated. They left the room wearing their famous Cheshire smiles.


End file.
